Character Flaws (D
Flaws are like the flip side of feats. Whereas a feat enables a character to be better than normal at performing a task (or even to do something that normal characters can’t), a flaw restricts a character’s capabilities or imposes a penalty of some sort. A player may select up to two fl aws when creating a character. After 1st level, a character cannot take on additional fl aws unless the DM specifi cally allows it (for examples of times when doing this might be appropriate, see Character Traits, above). Each fl aw a player selects entitles his character to a bonus feat. In other words, when you create a character, if you select two fl aws, you can also take two bonus feats beyond those your character would be normally entitled to. (Taken from Unearthed Arcana, expended upon) Flaw Descriptions Feeble You are unathletic and uncoordinated. Effect: You take a –2 penalty on Strength-, Dexterity-, and Constitution-based ability checks and skill checks. Frail You are thin and weak of frame. Effect: Subtract 1 from the number of hit points you gain at each level. This flaw can reduce the number of hit points you gain to 0 (but not below). Special: You must have a Constitution of 4 or higher to take this flaw. Inattentive You are particularly unaware of your surroundings. Effect: You take a –4 penalty on Listen checks and Spot checks. Meager Fortitude You are sickly and weak of stomach. Effect: You take a –3 penalty on Fortitude saves. Murky-Eyed Your vision is obscured. Effect: In combat, every time you attack an opponent that has concealment, roll your miss chance twice. If either or both results indicate that you miss, your attack fails. Noncombatant You are relatively inept at melee combat. Effect: You take a –2 penalty on all melee attack rolls. Pathetic You are weaker in an attribute than you should be.. Effect: Reduce one of your ability scores by 2. Special: You cannot take this flaw if the total of your ability modifiers is 8 or higher. Poor Reflexes You often zig when you should have zagged. Effect: You take a –3 penalty on Refl ex saves. Shaky You are relatively poor at ranged combat. Effect: You take a –2 penalty on all ranged attack rolls. Slow You move exceptionally slowly. Effect: Your base land speed is halved (round down to the nearest 5-foot interval). Special: You must have a base land speed of at least 20 feet to take this flaw. Unreactive You are slow to react to danger. Effect: You take a –6 penalty on initiative checks. Vulnerable You are not good at defending yourself. Effect: You take a –1 penalty to Armor Class. Weak Will You are highly suggestible and easily duped. Effect: You take a –3 penalty on Will saves. Creature Phobias You are extremely afraid from a certain type of creature. The creature in question can unsettle you with its mere presence in combat. Effect: Every time facing a creature, you have to succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 creature's HD + Cha modifier any + 2 per creature). On a failure you become panicked for 4d6 rounds. A list of possible types can be found in the Player's Handbook, Table 3–14: Ranger Favored Enemies. Category:D&D 3.5 Category:D&D 3.5 Homebrewn Category:Unearthed Arcana